Insane
by C Lehnsherr
Summary: Oswald cree que junto a Ed, puede soportar todas las torturas del Dr. Strange.
**_Insane_**

* * *

 **Quería escribir smut, pero... fracasé, XD**

 **Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, sólo hago esto por diversión.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

–¿Y bien?- sonrió el castaño. –¿Qué hacemos aquí?– preguntó, curioso, extendiendo sus largos brazos para luego juntar sus palmas en un fuerte aplauso.

Oswald tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de explicarle. Hacia tanto tiempo que no había visto a Ed, o algún rostro familiar, que había olvidado cómo hablar con él.

–Eh… Esto… Esta es la sala de…– la palabra 'tortura' se atoró en su garganta, por lo que tuvo que reemplazarla por otra que el Dr. Strange había plantado en su cabeza. –Rehabilitación– exhaló, esbozando una sonrisa. –Esta es la sala de rehabilitación.

–Rehabilitación– repitió Ed, entre carcajadas. –Claro, por supuesto. Le seguiré el juego. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí exactamente?

–El Dr. Strange quiso que… te enseñara el lugar– dijo, vacilando un instante. –Si mal no recuerdo..., eso fue lo que me pidió.

Ed le dedicó una sonrisa suave y cabeceó un pequeño asentimiento.

–Muy bien. Gracias entonces– dijo, paseando su vista de un lado a otro. –Wow…– murmuró, acercándose a los aparatos que ponían nervioso a Oswald. –¿Esto es lo que usaban para torturarte?

–Rehabilitarme– le corrigió el azabache, rascándose tímidamente detrás de la oreja. –Y sí, eso… eso es lo que usaban– articuló, recordando las espantosas alucinaciones a las que era sometido.

¿Quién le decía que aquello no era también una de esas alucinaciones? Tener a Ed junto a él, tener a un amigo en un lugar como ese… Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

El ex-forense levantó la mirada cuando sintió un pellizco en su antebrazo.

–¿Sí?– dijo, un tanto extrañado.

–No, nada– Oswald forzó una sonrisa de disculpa. –Yo… quería asegurarme de que eras real…

–Soy real– le sonrió, aunque por una fracción de segundo su mueca se contrajo. –No sabía que la 'rehabilitación' era tan mala… para que creas que no lo soy.

–N-no, no es eso– era eso, pero no podía gritarlo a los cuatros vientos. Y Ed ya se veía bastante enojado con eso, como si ya planeara una venganza bien calculada contra quienes le habían hecho daño. –Sólo que… no puedo entender… cómo terminaste aquí tú también.

Las facciones del castaño se relajaron lentamente, mientras iba encontrando su risa.

–Supongo que… subestimé a Jim Gordon–.

–Oh– musitó, apenas separando los labios.

Ed comenzaba a cansarse un poco de ese comportamiento dócil y sumiso. Había tratado de mantenerse positivo, con la idea de que Oswald estaba fingiendo, pero no tenía sentido que lo hiciera ahora que estaban a solas. No era una farsa.

Pero eso no significaba que el hombre que admiraba se hubiera ido. Sólo estaba escondido…, y tenía que invitarlo a salir. Forzarlo, si era necesario. Ya no podía tolerar verlo así.

–Oswald…– le llamó suavemente, mientras se colocaba delante de él y posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros. –Tengo que confesarte algo…– dijo, deslizando sus largos dedos hasta su pecho. –Extraño mucho a mi Pingüino, ¿sabes?

El azabache tragó saliva al identificar cierto deje provocativo en la voz y acciones de Nygma, que iba empujándolo sutilmente hacia la silla sobre la que había sido torturado tantas veces.

–Y creo que sé cómo traerlo de vuelta– continuó, exhalando una risa siniestra. –Voy a empezar por… distorsionar un poco tus experiencias sobre esta silla– le susurró al oído, a medida que se acomodaba encima suyo. –Quiero decir…– decía, tan naturalmente, como si no estuviera sentado provocativamente sobre el regazo del otro. –, antes sólo sentías dolor y sufrimiento. Ahora, cada vez que la veas, sólo recordarás… placer y satisfacción.

Oswald tardó un tiempo considerable en recuperarse del aturdimiento. Las manos de Ed ya habían encontrado la forma de desplazarse hasta su piel, arrancándole un gemido brusco por el sólo hecho de que nadie lo había tocado tan gentilmente en mucho tiempo.

La última persona que puso las manos sobre él fue Aaron, y no fue agradable. Aquel grandulón lo había levantado por los aires y le había estrellado la espalda contra la mesa de la cafetería.

En cambio, el tacto de Nygma era dulce y gentil. Ni siquiera cuando lo llevó hasta la silla lo hizo de forma brusca. Siempre sutil y generoso.

–E-Ed– articuló, sin llegar a darse cuenta cuán acalorado estaba. –Espera…

Por muy suave y bondadoso que fuera, Ed era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuándo debía hacerse el tonto. Hizo oídos sordos de las súplicas de su compañero y siguió sofocándolo con sus besos y caricias.

Sus dedos encontraron el sendero hasta sus pezones, para sobarlos y pellizcarlos con malicia, mientras su cadera se movía de arriba abajo, presionando la erección del azabache bajo su peso.

Los gemidos de Ed, al sentir la dureza bajo él, acababan directamente en el oído de Oswald, quien ya no podía pensar con claridad.

–Ed, ahh, e-escúchame– susurró entrecortadamente. –El Dr. Strange… Él está detrás del vidrio…– dijo, cabeceando en dirección al vidrio en cuestión. –Él… está observando…

–¿En serio?– la sonrisa cómplice de Ed inquietó aún más a Oswald. –Bueno, con más razón no volverá a usar esta silla, ¿no crees?

Los ojos del azabache se abrieron desmesuradamente.

–Estás…– una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios. –Estás fuera de control, Eddie.

–Es que nadie me ha corregido en mucho tiempo– se defendió, entre carcajadas que chocaban contra el cabello de Oswald.

No sabía si la locura de Nygma era más grande que la suya, pero sí que era mucho más contagiosa, por decirlo de algún modo.

Ed no llevaba ni una semana en Arkham, y ya lo había arrastrado nuevamente al 'lado oscuro'. Quizás porque se sentía seguro con él, porque ya no estaría afrontando todo eso solo.

Porque sólo con su compañía, podía hacerle frente a todo lo que el Dr. Strange quisiera experimentar con él.

Con Ed a su lado, nunca dejaría de ser el mismo otra vez.

–Yo lo haré…– dijo, después de un largo rato, reafirmando su agarre sobre la cadera del ex-forense. –Yo te corregiré, Ed.

Nygma esbozó otra sonrisa cómplice e inclinó su rostro sobre el suyo, besándolo… de una forma extrañamente fría… e irreal.

–No…– musitó con la voz rota.

–Lo siento, señor Pingüino– murmuró la voz de Ed, mientras iba desvaneciéndose en el aire, al igual que su silueta.

Quiso extender los brazos hasta lo poco que quedaba del castaño, pero éstos fueron detenidos por unas correas que no había notado antes.

La realidad le golpeó en forma de una descarga que iba desde su cabeza hasta toda su columna vertebral. Sus gritos eran ahogados por la mordaza en su boca, mientras la Srta. Peabody le retiraba el casco de la cabeza.

Oswald se derrumbó sin fuerzas sobre la silla, sollozando intensamente por la cruel alucinación que le había tocado ese día.


End file.
